Burning passion
by Gilrasir
Summary: Durante una fiesta, cierto rubio y cierta sabelotodo deciden darse una apasionada tregua. Dramione. Oneshot. Regalo para todos los enamorados en este día.


Esta pequeña historia la escribí en conmemoración del Día de los Enamorados y, como he escrito nada con esta pareja desde que terminé "El Guardián del Faro", creo que el tiempo es el indicado para hacer una.

Un saludo para todas las personas enamoradas o que ya tienen a alguien a quien amar.

Gilrasir.

* * *

Eran tiempos de celebración en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un año había pasado desde que el mal fue derrotado y, aunque aquello podría suponer un largo día de remembranza y dolor, se escuchaban voces de alegría que provenían del castillo y la música era acorde con el ambiente festivo en el colegio. Aunque, por norma general, las fiestas en Hogwarts fuesen a la antigua usanza, esta vez el director y los profesores decidieron que esta vez sería una excepción. Ahora, el Gran Salón se asemejaba más a una discoteca que a un salón de baile y los presentes tomaban, conversaban, reían y bailaban como no lo habían hecho desde hace tal vez demasiado tiempo.

Muchas historias de esa fiesta podrían contarse el día de hoy, pero ninguna de ellas era más especial y hermosa que la que protagonizaron dos personas que decidieron darse una oportunidad después de tanto odio acumulado a lo largo de ocho años.

Daba la casualidad que ese día era un catorce de febrero, un día idóneo para que el odio se derritiera en un mar de amor. Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del color de la miel se hallaba sentada, una de las pocas personas que lo estaba, pues la inmensa mayoría bailaba al son de la música, entre ellos su mejor amigo, quien lucía muy enérgico pasándola bien con su novia pelirroja. Miraba casi sin ver cómo el resto del colegio se divertía, pensando en si había sido una buena idea haber venido a esa fiesta. No sabía que existía otra persona dentro del Gran Salón que reflexionaba en lo mismo que aquella pensativa castaña.

Un tipo de cabello rubio y ojos de un color azul gélido movía las piernas sin seguir un ritmo en específico. No obstante, aquel hombre no miraba a la multitud, sino que a la chica de cabello castaño como si no pudiera decidirse sobre qué pensar de ella. Era cierto que la chica en cuestión era muy atractiva y bella, pero también era verdad que había odiado a esa mujer por demasiado tiempo como para hacer una tregua en ese instante. Aparte de eso, era una bruja de sangre impura y no podía tolerar mezclarse con semejante chusma.

Sin embargo, cuatro horas después, se daría cuenta que existían fuerzas más poderosas que sus propios prejuicios. Y una de ellas estaba comenzando a asentarse en él.

¿Si ella era una bruja de sangre impura, por qué era tan atractiva? No podía explicárselo. Tenía entendido que toda mujer que fuese de mala sangre tenía que, por definición, ser poco agraciada, pero la castaña frente a él desafiaba su lógica. Y, lo que era más desconcertante, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, de la mujer a la que más aborrecía en todo el mundo.

¿De verdad la odiaba?

Si fuese así, no la observaría como un poseso. Por un momento acarició la posibilidad de lo imposible, de lo contradictorio. Era, al mismo tiempo, la única explicación lógica para lo que le sucedía.

Se sentía inexorablemente atraído por Hermione Granger.

Al otro lado de la situación, la mirada de Hermione vagaba por los bailarines en la pista y por aquellos que estaban muy cansados de tanto bailar o muy avergonzados de salir a hacer algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados. Entre las cabezas divisó a un joven de cabello rubio que movía los pies en señal de aburrimiento. Esa persona era la mayor contradicción en existencia, pues era muy atractivo y, a la vez, odioso y prejuicioso en extremo. No obstante, lo que estaba observando en esa persona era muy extraño. No parecía exhibir la típica mirada de odio que tenía reservada sólo para ella, sino que lucía confundido, como si no pudiera decidirse a hacer o decir algo. Y, más encima, la estaba mirando a ella. ¿Sería lo que ella creía que era? ¿Podría, por una vez, el aristocrático, petulante y prejuicioso Draco Malfoy aceptar sentirse atraído por una mujer de sangre impura? La posibilidad la emocionaba de una forma extraña. ¿Podría haber, después de tantos años, una tregua entre ellos dos? Hermione esperaba por ese momento desde hace mucho; la oportunidad era demasiado perfecta como para dejarla pasar.

Hermione Granger tomó una decisión: esa noche sería histórica.

A veinte metros de distancia, Draco observó a la castaña ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él. Por un momento su mente quedó en blanco; no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la repentina actuación de Hermione pero, después de varios segundos de vacuidad mental, algo desconocido lo espoleó a entrar en acción. No se trataba de su lado petulante, sino de una faceta de él que había permanecido largamente dormido y que ahora, parecía haber despertado a causa de la inesperada reacción de Hermione. Draco también se puso de pie, su cuerpo totalmente relajado, sin rastro de las indecisiones anteriores. Estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, en tener una tregua después de años y años de enemistad. No quería más odio, pero su antiguo linaje lo trataba de arrastrar hacia lo que fue hace un año atrás. Una oportunidad para dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el presente, quizá al lado de una mujer, por primera vez en su vida.

Hermione estaba a escasos metros de él.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Granger? –dijo Draco, ya no con ese tono de superioridad tan característico de él. Era más bien, un tono de ligera diversión.

Hermione también notó el cambio. Sonrió.

-Me preguntaba, señor Malfoy –dijo ella en un tono burlescamente meloso, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "señor"-, si podía invitarlo a bailar. ¿O es mucho lo que le estoy pidiendo? ¿O tal vez quisiera que lo invitara a una copa antes?

Draco no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. Hermione estaba respondiendo a su juego de una forma en que no hubiera tolerado antes. Pensando en que quizá podría ser divertido, respondió.

-Bueno, señorita Granger, me temo que es imposible que usted me invite a un trago, puesto que no ingiero alcohol –dijo con exagerado estado. Y, aunque fuera una rotunda mentira que Draco no bebía, supuso que fue una buena respuesta de todas formas-. Pero sí me llama la atención que usted sepa bailar. Tenía la impresión que usted era muy tiesa como para hacerlo.

Hermione lanzó una risa traviesa.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, usted presume demasiado. Si quiere, le ofrezco una muestra de que sus presunciones están totalmente erradas. ¿O tiene miedo de quedar en evidencia?

Los dos estaban más que dispuestos a llevar ese juego tan lejos como se pudiera.

-¿Yo, quedar en evidencia? Me temo que es usted la que está asume demasiado, señorita Granger. Me pregunto si usted tiene las agallas suficientes para bailar conmigo.

Hermione dilató sus ojos a tope.

-¿Qué tal si le respondo a su pregunta en la pista de baile?

Y Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano, quien se dejó conducir, e inmediatamente después, el rubio y la castaña hacían trompos en la pista, bailando a muy corta distancia entre ellos. Pronto, ambos pudieron sentir el calor provenir de sus cuerpos, lo cual actuaba como un imán entre los dos, porque se acercaban cada vez más con el paso del tiempo, el cual transcurría con extrema lentitud.

-Es usted una mujer de un vigor admirable, señorita Granger –admitió Draco, mientras la tomaba de una mano y le daba vueltas hasta que ella se detuvo por su cuenta y se pegó al cuerpo del rubio. Draco alzó una ceja-. Me pregunto si nosotros vamos a la velocidad adecuada.

-No me diga, señor Malfoy, que no puede soportar bailar conmigo –desafió Hermione, sonriendo de forma petulante, muy al estilo de su compañero de baile-. ¿Lo dejamos aquí o continuamos?

A juzgar por las miradas de los dos, ninguno de ellos iba a parar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

La fiesta continuaba y la algarabía no hacía más que aumentar. Algunas parejas habían desaparecido, pero ninguno de los participantes parecía darse cuenta. Mientras tanto, Draco y Hermione seguían bailando sin cesar, sin cansarse, con creciente ímpetu. Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, la magia de la celebración y la alegría en el aire conspirando para unir a dos personas que por largos ochos años estuvieron separados por los prejuicios y el odio. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Draco y Hermione, tenía previsto hasta qué punto estarían juntos.

Eran las doce de la noche y todas las parejas existentes en el Gran Salón se besaron en tributo al Día de los Enamorados. Unos tantos hicieron un brindis masivo por todas las parejas presentes y unos pocos permanecieron sentados, de brazos cruzados y con miradas envenenadas, obviamente celosos de quiénes tuvieran compañía. En cuanto a Draco y Hermione, ambos permanecían muy cerca uno del otro, a tiro de beso, dando vueltas y vueltas, sonriendo.

-Creo que sé que es lo que usted quiere, señor Malfoy –dijo Hermione en un tono apenas más elevado que un susurro-. Lo puedo ver en su mirada.

Draco ladeó su cabeza, como tratando de captar cada detalle del rostro de la castaña.

-Yo también sé lo que desea, señorita Granger –dijo el rubio, igualando su tono de voz con el de ella-. Y no sólo lo puedo ver en sus ojos, también en su boca.

-Parece que ambos deseamos lo mismo –accedió Hermione, haciendo su sonrisa más leve-. ¿Se atreve, señor Malfoy?

Draco dejó de apretar a Hermione contra su cuerpo y se separó de ella, sin soltar su mano derecha, como si fuera a realizar un complicado movimiento de baile. Le dio unos cuantos trompos y Hermione creyó por segundos que el rubio no se iba a atrever a ir un paso más allá y estuvo a punto de componer un rostro de profunda decepción cuando Draco la jaló con fuerza y su pecho colisionó contra el del rubio con fuerza, sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Sí, me atrevo señorita Granger.

Y, sintiendo la respiración agitada de la castaña impactar su cara, Draco la envolvió con sus brazos y apretó sus labios con los de ella en un beso violento, poderoso y apasionado, lo cual tomó a Hermione completamente por sorpresa. La castaña creía que, para una primera vez, Draco iba a ser más suave y dulce, pero había algo en aquella volcánica forma de besar que le encantaba. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a esas típicas escenas románticas en las películas que veía cuando era niña y todavía no sabía que estaba destinada a ser una bruja. Cuando se separaron, Hermione respiraba como si acabara de hacer mucho ejercicio. Entendió que Draco era un amante muy impetuoso y, sin querer, se recreó en su mente lo que ocurriría si llevaban ese juego hasta el final.

-Parece que le gusta lo que está imaginando señorita Granger –dijo el rubio, observando detenidamente a la castaña-. Si gusta, puedo hacer realidad las escenas de su mente. ¿O es muy atrevido lo que le estoy proponiendo?

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su expresión difícil de descifrar. Draco pensó que había ido demasiado lejos, pero la sonrisa que mostró la castaña después le dijo que el juego apenas estaba comenzando.

-Sí, es muy atrevido lo que usted me propone, señor Malfoy –entonó la castaña, regresando a ese tono meloso con el que se dirigió a Draco la primera vez-, pero ¿qué le hace pensar que no lo haré?

-No estoy convencido, señorita Granger.

-Tal vez una muestra le haga pensar lo contrario.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué propone, señorita Granger?

Hermione mostró una media sonrisa.

-Acompáñeme si quiere averiguarlo, señor Malfoy.

Y riendo de forma comedida, Draco y Hermione abandonaron el Gran Salón y subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso. A lo largo del trayecto, el rubio aprisionaba a la castaña contra una pared y se besaban con todo, incluso con lengua, Hermione alzaba una pierna con la cual rozaba el costado de Draco, sonriendo de forma juguetona. El rubio no se quedaba atrás y rozaba la espalda de ella, descendiendo peligrosamente y componiendo una sonrisa coqueta, pero Hermione, lejos de sentirse incómoda, se hallaba curiosamente ajena a todo lo que Draco representaba para ella en los últimos ocho años. En ese momento, él era un hombre como todos los demás, un hombre que estaba demostrando, una y otra vez, que había mucho más bajo la superficie que sobre ésta.

-¿Adónde me lleva, señorita Granger? Le recuerdo que odio ser secuestrado por una mujer que no me quiere decir nada de su propósito.

-¿Acobardándose, señor Malfoy?

-Sólo tengo mis dudas sobre sus intenciones, señorita Granger.

Hermione mostró una sonrisa malévola.

-En cuanto atravesemos ese portal, ya no tendrá ninguna duda, señor Malfoy.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se paseó tres veces por el mismo lugar. Segundos más tarde, una puerta apareció y la castaña tomó de la mano a Draco y entraron en la estancia, la cual se cerró sola detrás de ellos. Hermione empujaba al rubio, besándolo mientras tanto y ambos cayeron sobre una cama que segundos antes no estaba allí. La castaña, todavía encima de Draco, le quitó poco a poco su ropa, jugueteando un poco con ella antes que abandonara el cuerpo del rubio. Hermione tenía una expresión ávida en su rostro mientras terminaba de desnudar a Draco, quien tenía un rostro mezcla de confusión y emoción.

-¿Alguna duda sobre mis intenciones, señor Malfoy?

La voz de Hermione ahora era un susurro ronco y sensual.

-Me tiene sorprendido, señorita Granger –dijo Draco, imitando el tono de la castaña-. Me pregunto si puedo dejarla en igualdad de condiciones que yo.

-¿Y qué está esperando, señor Malfoy?

Hermione apenas terminó de hablar y Draco pasó a ser el que estaba encima de las circunstancias, empleando la misma sutileza de la castaña para quitarle la ropa, lentamente, sin prisas, el tiempo era un lujo que ambos podían darse. Los segundos transcurrían y Draco y Hermione yacían desnudos sobre la cama, dando vueltas sobre las sábanas, besándose, tocándose, queriéndose, ardiendo. Ya no hubo margen para las palabras, estaban de más, las acciones eran importantes ahora, y acciones iban a sobrar esa noche.

Hermione se hallaba inclinada delante de Draco, cumpliendo con sus más locas fantasías, incluso superándolas. Era increíble cómo un gesto tan simple podía desencadenar tal avalancha de sensaciones, tal rugiente cascada de poderoso placer. No podía esperar a devolverle el favor y, tal como él lo deseaba, Hermione se recostó sobre la cama, llamándolo con un dedo y Draco, sabiendo que no podía oponer resistencia, se lanzó sobre la cama y saboreó con intensidad y pasión los confines más recónditos de la intimidad de Hermione. El rubio había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperar por ese momento, pero aquel pensamiento se desvaneció en ese placentero torrente que discurría por sus venas.

No se podían hablar de horas, minutos o segundos en el fragor del deseo; el tiempo no tenía validez alguna mientras Hermione y Draco se movían al ritmo de una música que sonaba solamente en sus oídos y no en los del resto de la gente. El rubio jadeaba y la castaña gemía de tal forma que cualquier hipotético observador externo rugiría de celos con sólo escuchar a ambos hacer el amor de una forma tan apasionada. Draco se apoyaba con sus brazos sobre la cama, empleando la fuerza de un maremoto para hacer gemir a Hermione cada vez más fuerte, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el calor en sus entrañas aumentando a la par que lo hacía la fuerza con la cual quemaba la piel de la castaña.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ambos rodaban una vez más sobre la cama, riéndose entre gemidos y jadeos, mojando las sábanas con las muestras de su apasionado amor y, al final, fue Hermione quien ganó esa pequeña batalla, aprisionando los brazos de Draco con los de ella. Le hacía el amor con la misma intensidad que él y el rubio no pudo soportar la tentación que se puso frente a su mirada. De algún modo, se zafó del agarre de Hermione y, lentamente, cariñosamente, tomó los pechos de la castaña, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una batalla. Pero Hermione no hizo nada más que sonreír y convirtió sus movimientos en objetos de deseo. El objetivo había sido alcanzado: Draco sintió que se mareaba de placer y Hermione acercaba su rostro lentamente hacia él, sus ojos brillando de un intenso deseo, su boca abierta en un gemido sensual y placentero. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuerpo y Draco abandonó los pechos de Hermione para abrazarla, jalarla y aprisionarla contra él para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón cuando ambos llegaran al éxtasis.

Y el éxtasis llegó con la fuerza de un huracán, alzando olas de placer dentro de sus cuerpos, sus corazones palpitando a centímetros uno del otro. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, lo importante no era ver, sino sentir el arrollador placer consumiéndose dentro de él, apagándose de a poco, sintiendo la cálida piel de Hermione frotar la suya…

Abrió los ojos.

Podía ver el cabello de Hermione derramarse sobre su cuerpo, ella respirando agitadamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora y un brillo mágico en sus ojos. Por momentos, Draco creyó que estaba soñando, pero el beso que recibió en sus labios acabó con sus temores y preocupaciones. Hermione se derrumbó a un lado del rubio, alzando sus brazos para envolverlos en su cuello, una expresión de total satisfacción grabándose en piedra en su bella cara.

-Y bien, ¿le gustó, señor Malfoy?

Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Hasta cuándo me llamará "señor Malfoy"?

-Dejaré de hacerlo si admite que le gustó –ronroneó Hermione, rozando su nariz con la de él. Draco tuvo que reconocer que sí le había gustado mucho estar en la cama con Hermione Granger y estaba comenzando a hartarse de ese meloso "señor Malfoy"

-Me encantó –dijo el rubio. La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más pronunciada.

-Eso está mejor Draco –dijo Hermione, sin abandonar sus brazos. Estuvieron media hora regaloneando, acariciándose y susurrándose palabras de amor a sus oídos.

-Éste es el mejor día de San Valentín de mi vida –admitió Draco, poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose. Hermione hacía lo mismo-. Dime una cosa Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo quisiste hacer las paces conmigo?

La castaña simuló pensar su respuesta. Después de acercarse a él y darle un fugaz beso en sus labios y una nalgada que hizo saltar al rubio, ella habló.

-Desde que te golpeé en tercer año, ¿recuerdas? –Hermione lo tomó de la mano y salieron al séptimo piso. La fiesta aún rugía en el Gran Salón-. Creo que descargué suficiente odio para una vida completa con esa bofetada.


End file.
